


Broken Hearted

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Gen, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sadness, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of Sherlock and John after Series 3 episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearted

Sherlock’s POV

I feel ill. It’s nothing that I have eaten, I have checked, none of the other guests at the reception are unwell. The pain is concentrated in the centre of my chest and lies across my lungs, crushing me, making it hard to breathe. I find myself on my knees in front of the toilet when alone, the urge to expel poisonous sentiment too great. 

Yes, I am not so naïve as they think. I have reached the conclusion that the symptoms are those of a broken heart. I have lost John Watson to matrimony with a woman he has known less than a year. 

Mary is intelligent, witty, intriguing and if I were that way inclined, attractive. She is someone I can hold a conversation with and not die of boredom, and yet I despise her with every fibre of me being.

They are currently enjoying their sex holiday, the mere thought of which makes my chest constrict even more, the treat of tears stinging in my eyes. 

What does he look like, prostrate on his wedding bed, her hands, her mouth, caressing him? Does she touch him the way I would? Does she worship his form appreciating his essence? I am loth to admit, that I believe she would, that she would make him happy. I have to accept the truth, that I could never be with John Watson, for I could never be a woman. 

Mycroft has sent me a message; Othello, act 3, sc. 3, l. 330-3.

Not poppy, nor mandragora,  
Nor all the drowsy syrups of the world  
Shall ever medicine thee to that sweet sleep  
Which thou owed'st yesterday.

Oh brother dearest, how foolish of you to plant the seed. 

 

John’s POV

I’m married, I’m going to be a father in six months. It’s everything I thought I wanted. I’m happy, really happy. 

I feel like it’s all a dream, it’s a bit surreal. I have a wife, I’m on the longest holiday I’ve ever had in my life and it’s fantastic. Mary’s lovely, and wants the all the same things I do. We’re going to a local flee market tomorrow, I’ll just be there to carrying the bags :) Shopping’s not my thing but sometimes you’ve just got to do it. It’s a bit like being at home with Sherlock really, except with sex.

When the honeymoon is over we’re going home to our lovely little flat, and I’m going to redecorate the spare bedroom for our baby. Our little unexpected surprise, I’m looking forward to it. Everything is coming up roses….

The only thing worrying me is that I have a feeling I’ve misplaced something all the time in the back of my mind. When it hits it’s like someone has taken my breath away for a moment, then I blink and it’s gone. Like the thought couldn’t form properly. I hope I remember soon.


End file.
